Pilot
Pilot |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;"|*''SLAM (season one)'' *''List of SLAM episodes'' |} 'Pilot '''is the first episode of the first season of ''SLAM. It was written by the series creator Xavier Jackson and directed by producer Xavier Jackson. It first aired on September 1, 2013. Plot Monica The episode opens with Monica performing "Blondie" at her concert and as she recieves her standing ovation she goes backstage and she meets up with her best friend, Kelsi, who was eating cupcakes and they have a conversation about Devon and his friend, Natalie and as he comes over he apologizes for being late to his concert and promises to be on time on her next one then he leaves to the bathroom and washes his face comes out and bumps into Bridgit and he thought she was Monica and kisses her and she confronts him and tells him she's not Monica and that he saw Monica get in her van and he said she should be Monica sense she never kisses him like that. Bridgit blushes and runs off leaving Devon staring at her.Later as Monica's boss drives her home he jumps out of the van and crashes the car killing Monica. Bridgit Bridgit daydreams herself at a mini concert performing "The Fall Song" and she waks up and Mr. Blackmore asks her what the O stands for the periodic table and she answers correctly and he tells her to stay after school and when she did he tells her that she needs to pay attantion more on her class and she apologizes and he touches her breast and she slaps his hand and runs off. She hides in the bathroom and in the stalls as Lois and Murphy comes in and starts talks bad about Bridgit and they leave, leaving Bridgit's feelings really hurt. Later, Bridgit walks home and talks to her friends, Jenny and Olivia about how she was sexually harassed by Mr. Blackmore again and they suggested to report him to the principle and Olivia announces that she got backstage tickets to Monica concert tonight. Then Lois and Murphy comes by and washes them with paste and drives off and when she got home she announced to her parents that she got tickets to Monica and they ignored her and when Julie comes home they asked how was her day and Bridgit walks to her room and writes on her song book. Later, Bridgit and her friends make it to the concert and when the concert was over they went backstage and they come across Devon..... Monica's Aftermath The next day, Julie drives Bridgit to school and she tells her that things are going to be alright and that mom and dad are going to notice her and then Jenny and Olivia tells Bridgit that Monica died last night and Bridgit was surprised and she went over to the principle's office after Mr. Blackmore started touching her in places and he was fired. Soon after Bridgit walks home by herself and she walks up to Kelsi and she was shocked to see that Monica is still alive and spreads the news and when the whole school hears it they were glad she was okay and when Jenny and Olivia tells Bridgit what happended they figured out they were talking about her and they tell her it's a bad idea taking over someone's life and she made a motivational speech about her speaking up to herself and that it should work for her to be famous just like Monica and they both agreed. Later, Bridgit goes to Madison Square Garden and Devon prepares her and she gets worried and when she got on stage she performs "Top Of The World" and Monica's boss watches her from the roof as he stares in anger. Cast Main Cast *Bridgit Mendler - Herself/Monica Smith *Matt O'Leary - Devon Mark Supporting *Jackson Walker - Mr. Blackmore *Ariana Grande - Kelsi Smith *Mary McDonnell - Martha Mendler *Scott Speedman - Morgan Mendler *Nicole Anderson - Olivia *Saoirse Ronan - Jenny *Adam Hicks - Andy *Michael Cera - Tim *Becca Tobin - Jennifer *Nikki Yanofsky - Murphy *Agnes Bruckner - Julie Mendler *Josh Duhamel - Monica's Boss Songs *Blondie by Bridgit Mendler sung by Monica *The Fall Song by Bridgit Mendler sung by Herself *Top Of The World by Bridgit Mendler sung by Herself Category:Season 1 Category:Episode